Let The Flames Begin
by Nightmare's mirror
Summary: Los deberes de la escuela son prioridad, no puedes escapar de una visita a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, hay maneras efectivas de encontrarle el lado divertido al asunto,y Shaoran está dispuesto a ayudar, ¿verdad que si, Sakura?


Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura no nos pertenece. Le pertenece a CLAMP. La historia es de nuestra total autoría. Lo hacemos sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Let The Flames Begin**

**[Por: Nightmare's Mirror]**

Sakura estaba aburrida.

¿Quién podría no estarlo si se encontraba allí, en la aburrida biblioteca buscando un libro cuando ya casi todos se habían ido? Suspiró dejando caer sus hombros, con su dedo índice señalaba los lomos de los libros, leyendo los títulos en busca del dichoso texto. Desistió de seguir buscando en esa sección. Libros de autoayuda que utilizaría para la clase de psicología; ¿dónde rayos ponían los libros que casi nadie leía o sacaba de la biblioteca en secreto?

Empezó a caminar entre los altos estantes, en alguna parte tenía que encontrarlo, ya había revisado cada rincón, estante, e incluso carritos con libros sin resultado alguno.

Su cabeza giró hacia la derecha cuando estuvo en medio de uno de los pasillos, a lo lejos se veía una pequeña sala de estar que no había revisado, un par de cojines, una mesa con dos o tres sillas junto con unos estantes, posiblemente allí se estaba escondiendo su libro. Se encogió de hombros, adentrándose en la salita y reanudando su búsqueda. Sus ojos viajaron al reloj, si suponían bien, en la escuela no debía quedar nadie más... ¿o si?

Colocó sus manos tras su espalda, para recorrer con sus esmeraldas los nombres de los libros. 'Vino para idiotas', 'Cómo perder peso en diez días', 'Recetas para conquistar a su novio'... Hmm... Tal vez ese último se lo llevaría después.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella para que luego alguien le tapara los ojos. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro; reconocería ese aroma donde fuera. De sus labios salió un suspiro cuando sintió los sutiles besos que dejaba su «captor» en su cuello. Arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello color chocolate. Las manos del castaño pasaron de su rostro a su cintura, pero no había diferencia para ella ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago ante sus caricias, y no pudo evitar mencionar su nombre entre suspiros:

— Shaoran…

Los besos subieron lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, se sintió estremecer en el momento que el aliento de él rosó su oreja en un susurro.

— Hola, mi dulce flor de cerezo

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el apodo, dio media vuelta para quedar frente a la atractiva mirada ambarina y fueron esta vez sus labios los que degustaron sin piedad el sabor de su cuello.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron aun más; Shaoran echó levemente su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor comodidad a Sakura mientras sus manos, que habían permanecido quietas en su cintura, empezaban a desenvolverse acariciando las curvas de la chica. Las manos de Sakura abandonaron la rebelde cabellera del joven chino y comenzaron a jugar con los primeros botones de su camisa, sus esmeraldas brillaban con malicia; se moría por llenar de besos el pecho de Shaoran.

— Hola, mi pequeño lobo — había contestado al momento que sus dedos lograron deshacerse de los tres primeros botones de su camisa, bajando lentamente sus labios hasta las nuevas zonas de piel descubierta.

Las manos de Shaoran se tensaron alrededor de su cintura durante unos instantes, pero luego siguieron con sus caricias, esta vez disfrutando de la suave y tersa piel de Sakura por debajo de su blusa:

— ¿Estamos a mano, verdad?

Soltó una suave risa por su comentario, ya estaba algo cansada de que fuesen únicamente sus labios los que jugaban en esta partida; pudo escuchar el gruñido del castaño cuando su lengua se encargó de repartir las caricias:

— Creo que si... estamos a mano.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha de su osadía, su lengua recorrió un camino hasta la barbilla del chino, donde dejó un leve mordisco, acallando un gemido de placer al sentir que su sujetador caía al suelo por debajo de la blusa y los dedos del joven acariciaban sus pechos sin obstáculo alguno. Por unos segundos sus dientes se dedicaron a morder su labio inferior, su corazón se saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento; trató de corresponder de la misma manera a sus caricias introduciendo sus manos dentro de la camisa del ambarino para hacer con sus pezones lo mismo que él hacía con ella.

Sus gemidos le estaban enloqueciendo, oírla decir su nombre era música para sus oídos; la pegó más a su cuerpo en un acto casi egoísta por sentir que le pertenecía a él y solo a él, las piernas de ella se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura haciendo el contacto cada vez más íntimo.

Una de sus manos empezó a recorrer la espalda de ella, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su objetivo; léase falda, sus labios buscaron nuevamente los de ella al tiempo que sus manos se deleitaban con sus muslos, ¡que Kami-sama tuviera en un trono al genio que inventó la minifalda! Su pecaminosa mano subió hasta llegar a su glúteo lugar en el que no pudo contener las ganas de cerrar su mano.

Arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus dedos volvieron a enredarse entre sus cabellos y su lengua exploraba el interior de la boca del chico con fogosa pasión; sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos y la pregunta clave asaltó la mente de la castaña: ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Vio como una sonrisa crecía en los labios que hacía segundos habían sido suyos, la diversión se veía reflejada en las pupilas ambarinas; una nueva pregunta llegó a ella, esta vez proveniente de la boca del chico.

— ¿Enserio importa?

Se sonrojó fugazmente al verse descubierta en sus propios pensamientos, Shaoran por otra parte comenzó a acariciar sus pechos con la yema de sus dedos, suave y lentamente.

— En absoluto — logró contestar ahogando un gemido de placer.

Sonrió pensando en los trucos que podía usar con la inocente Sakura para convencerla de _ciertas cosas_... Olviden la parte de inocente, ya que lo que estaba haciendo con su lengua sobre su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios y dentro de su boca no era _nada_ inocente.

Shaoran gruñó al sentir la "impaciencia" de aquella parte de su anatomía, tenía que contenerse un poco más, aún no era el momento; abandonó los labios de la chica, y mordisqueó su cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba ahora la intimidad de Sakura por encima de sus bragas.

Un jadeo y un gemido salieron de sus labios, podía sentir las oleadas de calor que abrazan su cuerpo desde el momento en que él había decidido acariciarla; la idea llegó a su mente como rayo de luz, entre suspiros una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras sus manos bajaban de su pecho hasta el cierre de su pantalón; ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Abrió un poco los ojos al comprobar que tan "grande" era el entusiasmo de Shaoran, sin embargo no se dejó intimidar y con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, dirigió sus manos hasta dentro de los bóxers del joven chino; sus caricias que al principio rozaron su masculinidad con timidez, se fueron tornando más osadas y provocaban en el castaño una ola de sensaciones de placer indescriptibles.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza impulsado por lo abrumadoras que se sentían las caricias de Sakura, al parecer ella le gustaba eso de "estar a mano", las dos manos de la chica estaban dedicándose a su miembro, acariciándolo con las yemas, jugando con él, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más, no si ella seguía con esa tortura; una de las manos se enroscó sobre su masculinidad por unos segundos quedándose quieta para luego empezar a bombear con fuerza... Oh por Kami-sama, no aguantaría ya.

— Sakura — susurró su nombre con la voz más ronca de lo que había planeado, ella lo miró con la inocencia pintada en aquel par de esmeraldas — Acabas de marcar tu sentencia — las manos del castaño deslizaron hacia abajo su falda y bragas, abriéndole paso a que sus caricias para que dejaran de ser «superficiales».

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían, los dedos del castaño había empezado a acariciar su intimidad de una manera que no creía que pudiese ser más _excitante_; sintió como la humedad se apoderaba de aquella parte de su anatomía que estaba siendo atendida por el chino, volvió a intentar el corresponderle, moviendo nuevamente sus manos sobre la masculinidad de Shaoran.

Las caricias que Shaoran le proporcionaba, la hacían sentir que tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos; primero uno de sus dedos, adentrándose en su intimidad con lentitud, simulando ser su miembro, luego otro más, sentía como un calor insoportable se agolpaban en su vientre y el orgasmo que estaba próximo; no podía más, sus labios la traicionaron susurrando una plegaria:

— Te necesito, Shaoran.

Esas tres palabras le sabían a gloria al ambarino, él también la necesitaba pero ella había caído primero en la súplica; una sonrisa ladina llena de lujuria invadió su rostro, separó sus labios de ella para poder mirarla:

— Lo hubieras dicho antes, querida — contestaba con cierta diversión pensando en un lugar más íntimo donde podría hacerla suya.

En su desesperación jaloneó a Sakura hacia el pequeño baño y cerró la puerta de una patada detrás de ambos; ella lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior impaciente, llamándolo en un gemido ansioso:

— ¡Shaoran!

El sonrió en un sentimiento parecido a la victoria, caminó a paso lento hasta donde estaba la castaña mirándola divertido.

— Se más paciente, linda — pedía mientras sus manos se posaban en su cintura y la alzaban hasta el lavabo.

_Linda; _le gustaba mucho cuando utilizaba esos apodos, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago, las ganas de sentir que se lo diría a ella y solo a ella; se miraron, ambos una última vez antes de que Shaoran entrara en ella y todo su cuerpo vibrara ante el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Un gemido y un jadeo salieron de sus labios al tiempo que sus cadenas empezaban a moverse, los dos movían sus cuerpos a un mismo compas, acelerando cada vez más los movimientos.

Se abrazó más a Shaoran, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda y su cabeza en su cuello; el olor a él la inundó desde aquella posición, cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que esa era la sensación más maravillosa que conocía

Una de las manos del chino cayó nuevamente sobre los pechos de Sakura, masajeándolos mientras llegaba cada vez más adentro del interior de ella; su boca empezó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja al estar a su alcance, para que luego sus dientes fuesen suplantados por su lengua.

Más, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, no eran dos, tenían que ser un solo ser, un solo cuerpo; con sus piernas enroscándose en la cintura de su... ¿Mejor amigo?, terminó con cualquier distancia existente y ambos gimieron al unísono

Mejor amigo, amigo con derecho, amigo de la infancia, daba igual! No había nadie que la hiciera sentir tan bien como él lograba hacerlo; sintió los leves temblores en su cuerpo, viendo venir su orgasmo.

Se aferró más a él con sus piernas, desapareciendo toda posible mínima distancia entre ambos. Recostó la cabeza en su cuello y lo mordió levemente, antes de soltar un gemido de placer y sentir cómo todo el clímax llenaba su cuerpo de una sensación inexplicable

Una segunda oleada de placer invadió su cuerpo al sentir como el castaño se derramaba dentro de ella. Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras salía de su escondite para juntar su frente con la de Shaoran.

— Recuérdame seguirte hasta la biblioteca más seguido, Sakura — susurró el castaño con la respiración entrecortada, manteniéndose abrazado a la ojiverde por la cintura.

— Lo hare, eso no lo dudes — afirmaba con una sonrisa. Luego acercó sus labios para poder juntarlos con los de él.

Sonrió sobre sus labios y la besó con pasión.

Sakura ya no estaba aburrida.

* * *

_Notas de Autoras:_

¿Y al final que eran? ¿novios? ¿amantes? ¿Sakura y Shaoran (?) ? ¿Primos? ¿Amigos? ¿Bff? ¿Criminales? ya, basta, parame  
_Ok, ya stop it Zwillinge  
_Vale, vale. Uhm.. ¡Hola gente! n.n ¡Saluda tu tambien, geme! ¿Les gusta nuestro hen- fic para matar el aburrimiento?  
_Hi everyone! xD Se suponia que era un spamfic... Recuerdas? "Yo digo una frase sin sentido, y tú dices otra, a ver que sale!"  
_Oh sí, lo que comprueba que, tenemos como tú dices, 'problemas psicosexuales'. Algún día nos llevarán al manicomio...  
_Mientras tanto podemos seguir escribiendo henta- digo, fics ^^ Y cuál es el problema con tener problemas psicosexuales?! xD Vamos, todos los tenemos!  
_Si, si, todos tenemos problemas psicosexuales. ¡Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque se leyeron completo el hent- digo, fic!  
_xDDD Muy cierto, baaah.. Nosotras no podemos hablar mucho sobre pervertidos... Si esto fue nuestra idea (?) Anyway, si les gustaron las locuras (y perversiones) de este par de locas dejen un review  
_Que son gratis, no como el manga de Tsubasa que cuesta un ojo de la cara (?)  
_Para eso lo ves en internet! Onemanga, Mangahelpers, Hanenoakari? YOUTUBE! Come on, no es mi culpa que seas una obsesa que quiere tenerlo  
_¡Déjame! Me hace ilu tener Tsubasa en el estante, así como tengo Sakura *.*  
_Nos estamos desviando del tema cariño...  
_Cierto, cierto. Bueno lectores, yo me despido ahora esperando que les gustara y que dejen reviews gratis ;P  
_No se olviden de los reviews!! Decir: Me encantó o Lo odio es válido! _

_Kisses_

**Night**mare's _mirror_ ;P


End file.
